


Moving Forward

by thesockmonster



Series: Nothing More Than Ordinary Life [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of <a href="http://thesockmonster.livejournal.com/22510.html">Nothing More Than Ordinary Life</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

Jongin’s foot presses harder on the gas, the windows down and warm air blowing into the car. He doesn’t care that it’s a thousand degrees outside and he’s melting into his seat because he smells worse than the perfume section in a department store. Suppressing a shudder, he slows down to the speed limit once the large house in the rearview mirror is out of sight, shoulders relaxing and posture drooping. His eyes flicker to the large envelope tucked under his thigh and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

He did it.

It took a long time, but Jongin finally managed to get Kyungsoo to open up more about his past - at least enough for Jongin to get a name and address of his previous residence. It’s not illegal for someone to abandon a cat as long as they’re over the age of eighteen, but it’s inherently cruel given their need to be taken care of, most of them unable to function in the world on their own. Kyungsoo had been abandoned without anything - no identification, no birth certificate, nothing. And Jongin’s just managed to get his hands on it all despite having to spend the better part of an hour hiding his grimace as this gaudy woman took her time rummaging through drawers and bending over far more than necessary.

And he definitely hadn’t imagined the way her fake nails caught against his wrist in an attempt to be alluring. Jongin had to smile and bow before hightailing it out of that demon’s den.

Jongin would have preferred having to never go through _any_ of that, but he can’t put Kyungsoo as his emergency contact or get him on health insurance without this information. And aside from all that, this gives Kyungsoo a freedom he didn’t have before. There’s nothing stopping him from going out and doing what he wants now and Jongin is satisfied with that because he knows Kyungsoo will never leave him.

But for the moment, he’ll settle for getting back home as quickly as he can because Luhan is the one occupying Kyungsoo while Jongin is out. And as much as Kyungsoo enjoys spending time with Luhan (now that he’s gotten used to Luhan’s inability to stay out of people’s personal bubbles), Jongin doesn’t exactly think the other cat is a good influence. At one point Luhan had Kyungsoo convinced that it was unhealthy to go twelve hours with cake. It took Jongin over a week to reassure Kyungsoo that he wasn’t going to have some physical meltdown from lack of sugar.

The only detour he makes is to the coffee shop, foregoing the caffeine this time and getting a few chocolate chip muffins for Kyungsoo in celebration. Baekhyun hands the bag to Jongin with a sly smile and a flick of his tail. “Someone looks happy,” he comments, now leaning on the counter with his head in his hands.

Jongin leans in to bap Baekhyun on the nose and the cat goes running with a giggle, hiding behind a confused Yixing who’s just appeared from the back. “Oh, hello Jongin.”

Jongin waves and slips outside with a grin, watching the way Yixing eyes Baekhyun knowingly. It won't be long before they insist on another play date with Kyungsoo - both of them growing fonder of Jongin's cat with each visit. He'd be worried at how loveable Kyungsoo is except Kyungsoo is completely his. It sends his heart thumping and he drives the rest of the way home with a lead foot.

It's unusual for Kyungsoo to not come slinking up to Jongin when he opens the door and he drops his keys and envelope onto the counter, the bag of muffins following with a rustle. Curious, Jongin slips off his shoes and pads through the kitchen, only to stop short when he peers around into the living room. Both cats are on the carpet and they immediately look up at the intruder.

"I dressed him up for you!" Luhan beams. There are yellow ribbons everywhere - on the floor, across the couch and, most importantly, tied in little bows up and down the entire length of Kyungsoo's tail which is flicking softly, like Kyungsoo's worried Jongin is going to be upset with him. But it's not as if Jongin can do anything except swallow through the thickness in his mouth as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend. Kyungsoo in ribbons is cute; Kyungsoo in ribbons while only wearing one of Jongin's large button-down work shirts and a pair of briefs is undeniably sexy.

"Did I do a good job?" Luhan asks, bounding over to Jongin excitedly.

Luhan purrs when Jongin scratches behind his ear and doesn't shove the cat away when he nudges his head under Jongin's chin. "You did a great job. Thank you."

Luhan disengages from Jongin only to tackle Kyungsoo back onto the carpet, smothering him in a giant hug before releasing the poor cat. "I'll see you tomorrow," he reminds them both before skipping out of the house, leaving confusion in his wake -as usual.

Kyungsoo is picking himself off the floor when Jongin makes it over to him, a hand around his arm to help him up. He tilts against Jongin's chest before balancing and looks up at him with bright eyes, smiling and so very pretty. Jongin can't resist leaning in for a taste. When Kyungsoo pushes him away a moment later, a look of disgust on his face, Jongin is confused.

"You smell like _her_ ," he complains, maneuvering behind Jongin to guide him toward the bathroom with two hands on his back. "Shower."

Kyungsoo's tone doesn't really leave any room for argument, although it doesn't stop Jongin from trying to get him to climb in the shower with him. Kyungsoo looks at him like he's crazy and uses the moment to shove Jongin all the way into the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Jongin washes quickly, but thoroughly because he really did smell bad and he doesn't want any of it lingering. That place holds nothing except painful memories for Kyungsoo now and washing away the last of it will keep any of those from resurfacing.

There are no clothes for him, so Jongin wraps in his damp towel after drying, stepping into the cooler air outside the bathroom. "Better?" he asks once he makes it to the bedroom. Kyungsoo crawls to the edge of the bed and perches on his knees, leaning up to press his nose against the sensitive skin of Jongin's neck.

"You smell like you," he announces happily. This time, Kyungsoo is the one to tug Jongin down for a kiss, nosing across his jaw along the way. His lips are soft and warm and they mold under Jongin's perfectly. Kissing Kyungsoo always feels like home. Hands trail down Jongin's bare chest, skimming over the top of the towel that's still clinging around his hips. "But I want you to smell like _me_."

Jongin groans when Kyungsoo pulls the towel away, letting it land on the floor as he falls back on the bed, bringing Jongin with him. There's something about Kyungsoo being demanding and possessive that riles Jongin up quicker than anything else. Fingers hold on to his back, blunt nails digging into skin to keep Jongin in place as Kyungsoo kisses Jongin harder, parting his lips with a mewl.

Kyungsoo’s body bends against Jongin’s, arching off the mattress to press their chests together as his legs wrap around Jongin’s waist. He’s so needy, so wanton with the way he’s already rutting upward, hard in his briefs. Between the two of them, they get a few of the buttons on his shirt undone before abandoning it to drag the fabric off over Kyungsoo’s head, mussing already messy hair. Jongin runs fingers through it, smiles as he bites at Kyungsoo’s lip and earns himself a whine.

Kyungsoo hums, his head falling back onto fluffy pillows as Jongin peppers kisses along his cheeks and down to his neck. When he gets to Kyungsoo’s collar, Jongin sinks teeth into the skin just above it. Kyungsoo nearly sobs, fingers clawing at Jongin’s arms and legs tightening on his hips as they lift. Jongin can feel the twitch of Kyungsoo’s cock, the pulse of his heartbeat through his skin and this tingling pleasure shoots through him because he’s the one who gets to do this over and over and over.

Breaking Kyungsoo down to the barest of instincts is something Jongin excels at and today will be no different. When he pulls back, Kyungsoo is panting and flushed, his pupils so dilated that his eyes are nearly black. “Mmm, Jongin,” Kyungsoo purrs, a hand now tangling in his hair to pull his face down. Kyungsoo sucks Jongin’s lower lip between his own before biting down and Jongin rolls his hips, moaning as he hooks fingers in the sides of Kyungsoo’s briefs to tug them off. They come off with no resistance, Kyungsoo making sure to keep as much skin to skin contact as he can. Jongin goes for the lube and Kyungsoo half rolls with him, making them both laugh when they nearly topple off the bed. And then they're situated again, Jongin coating his fingers while Kyungsoo lets his legs fall open without shame.

Their lips connect a few more times, chaste kisses that end with Jongin leaving a trail of them down Kyungsoo's neck, pausing to nip around his collar enough to have him purring before going down further. One of Jongin’s fingers slides inside Kyungsoo's relaxed body, stilling when he clenches down because Jongin has one of Kyungsoo's nipples between his teeth, teasingly biting without causing pain. He does the same to the other, enjoying the fluctuations in the rumbling. If he ever needs an indication of what Kyungsoo likes, all he has to do is pay attention to his purring.

For instance, as Jongin keeps moving down, slipping a second finger in along with the first just as he begins sucking a dark mark in the soft flesh of Kyungsoo's lower stomach, the purring gets louder. His kitty arches into him, breathy sighs coupling nicely with the way his tail is flicking, fur brushing along Jongin's back with every sway. Jongin works Kyungsoo open quickly, knowing that Kyungsoo can get impatient and sometimes hurts himself in his eagerness to slide down on Jongin's cock.

The last finger goes in easy and Jongin licks the crown of Kyungsoo's cock before sucking it into his mouth. Kyungsoo is babbling, nails scraping painfully over Jongin's scalp as he ruts upward. "Need you," Kyungsoo begs, voice cracking and ears flat against his head.

Jongin crawls back up his boyfriend, slicking his own cock with lube in preparation. Kyungsoo brings him in for a kiss that's sweet in comparison to the way his hips are rocking, body curving to fit against Jongin's perfectly. The initial push has them both holding their breath, Jongin coaxing Kyungsoo into relaxing with kisses down the line of his neck and hands clasped together. He inches forward and Kyungsoo draws him in faster with heels on his back.

There's no waiting and Kyungsoo's moans are loud when Jongin pulls out and then pushes in with force. The tight heat around his cock feels just as good as it did the first time and Jongin doesn't hold back, doesn't relent when he begins to fuck Kyungsoo open the way he wants. Sometimes they'll take it slow, focus more on kissing and touching than the connection below, but more often than not, Kyungsoo just wants to be completely owned, fucked hard and fast until he's screaming Jongin's name. Tonight is one of those nights where Kyungsoo wants to be left boneless and unable to move after Jongin is done with him and he’s all too happy to comply.

Kyungsoo's tail curls around Jongin's thigh and the ribbons are a silky contrast to the fur, sending a pleasant tingle up his skin and into his groin. It's easy to bend Kyungsoo, bring his legs up to rest on his shoulders for a deeper angle. Kyungsoo claws at his arms, lips parted and dry as he begs for more. His ass is completely off the mattress, Jongin curved over Kyungsoo's compressed body as his thighs slap against Kyungsoo's ass, his cock burying deeper.

Kyungsoo’s twitching ears now press flat again and his eyes are glazed over, body going rigid underneath Jongin. Jongin knows Kyungsoo's about to reach the end and he takes Kyungsoo's cock in hand, pumping only twice before he comes with a cry of Jongin's name. Muscles flutter and clench around Jongin's cock and he can't hold out, thrusting in and out through it until he comes with a growl. Kyungsoo rolls his hips up, squeezing around his cock so deliciously that Jongin twitches with each motion, cries out for Kyungsoo to stop. But he doesn't and when Jongin finally stills, Kyungsoo looks far too pleased with himself.

"I hope you're satisfied," Jongin laughs, sitting up enough to let Kyungsoo's legs slip from his shoulders. His feet hit the mattress and Kyungsoo groans, stretching beautifully with his back arched and arms over his head before looping them around Jongin's neck.

"I could nap for days," he answers.

"But then who will cook for me," Jongin pouts, nuzzling his face against Kyungsoo's neck to drop kisses below his ear.

Kyungsoo’s tail hits against the side of Jongin’s face and Jongin catches it, tugging at the ribbons. There’s a noticeable hitch in Kyungsoo’s breathing and Jongin grins.

“Maybe I’ll just have to tie you up,” he teases and he’s not prepared for Kyungsoo to roll, using Jongin’s weight against him. Dainty fingers climb Jongin’s ribs as he settles hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, thumbing over his hip bones.

“Or maybe I’ll tie _you_ up,” Kyungsoo purrs.

And yeah, Jongin thinks he might like that better.


End file.
